Worth The Risk
by shadowfox8
Summary: After nearly losing the heart of the Tracy family and International Rescue, the family must cope with the aftermath. Will International Rescue still stand? Sequel to Take My Breath Away.


**Disclaimer****: No matter how many stories I write or how many dreams I have of our lovely boys I'll never own them.**

**Summary****: After nearly losing the heart of the Tracy family and International Rescue, the family must cope with the aftermath. Will International Rescue still stand? **

**So here's the sequel to _Take My Breath Away_ with all the reactions you wished to see. I hope you like it. Thanks so much to my wonderful beta and pal, CC. Love ya girl! **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Worth The Risk**

The sound of rain could be heard from within the sterile white room, it's steady rhythm beating a wordless tune against the forest floor. Blue eyes peered into the darkened jungle as each heavy rain drop fell from the dark and gloomy clouds above to the vast vegetation below, echoing the pain and fear in the man's heart.

Sighing, he closed his eyes and allowed his mind to wander, willing the steady pitter-patter of the rain drops to relax his jagged edged nerves. Hearing a silent moan behind him, John opened his eyes toward the sound.

Walking swiftly toward the bed, John's concerned eyes swept over the distressed figure in front of him. "Shh, Allie. Go back to sleep," he cooed as he placed a gentle hand upon his baby brother's forehead. After a few moments, Alan's body relaxed – finally drifting back into a peaceful slumber.

Allowing a small grin to appear across his face, John gazed at the peaceful form of his youngest brother. One thought crossed John's mind as he watched over Alan. _The kid looks so cute when he sleeps. _That thought, however, was one the astronaut knew to never share out loud.

At twenty-one years of age, Alan felt that he was an adult now and he should be treated as such. John hated to break it to the youngest Tracy, but no matter how many years passed and no matter how great his maturity level increased - Alan would always be their baby. It was a title he could never escape from.

Today was a perfect example at how stubborn his kid brother could be. Of course, after a week of mollycoddling from each of his brothers – especially Gordon - John didn't blame the kid.

The whole family had enjoyed a day outside. The boys – including Alan against much fraternal protest – had enjoyed themselves in the pool. Most of their games had been light out of fear of over-exerting Alan – a fact that hadn't gone unnoticed from the youngest blonde. However, no matter how much they tried to protect the young adult sometimes life just seemed to have it out for Alan Tracy.

Upon getting out of the pool, a playful shove had dropped the youngest Tracy to the concrete floor, as he attempted to cradle his healing head - a thought that made John and his siblings cringe when they remembered the scene. Alan had received a minor concussion from his accident a week ago but any further knocks to the head was never a good thing so soon.

Within seconds the whole family had swarmed upon the fallen Tracy brother.

*~0~*

_Rushing forward, Gordon was the first one at Alan's side as the twenty-one year old was slow to react to his sudden change in point-of-view. "Hey, are you okay?"_

_Alan winced as his head throbbed. Without thinking of the response he would get, he gingerly put a hand up to his head, taking in a few deep breaths before whimpering, "Ow."_

_Virgil's worried form quickly appeared in front of Alan. "Where did you hit your head, sprout?"_

_Alan shook his head but instantly regretted the action. "It's okay. I'm fine, and don't call me sprout," he said as he tried to get up. His world tilted slightly as he stood._

"_Whoa, buddy," Scott frowned as he and Gordon caught their brother before he tumbled. "I think we need to get you down to the infirmary."_

"_Do you still feel dizzy?" Virgil asked._

_Alan sighed. He thought he had finally escaped being asked nearly twenty questions a day. However, he knew better than to lie. "No, just when I stood. I've got a headache though."_

"_No doubt," Jeff said as he eyed his youngest warily. "Let's get you down to the infirmary so we can make sure you're okay."_

"_I told you guys he needed to rest more," Gordon huffed as he put an arm protectively around Alan._

"_Gordo, can you do me a favor?" Alan asked as he looked up at his next older brother._

"_Of course," Gordon said._

"_Can it, will you? It was my decision to get in the pool today and obviously no one else's considering how much effort it took for you guys to agree," Alan said._

_Gordon sighed but reluctantly let the issue go. It didn't mean he still wasn't unhappy._

_*~0~*_

John tried to suppress a chuckle as he thought of his redheaded brother. Normally, Scott was the worst one about injuries and making sure everyone rested. The oldest Tracy brother didn't get the nickname of smother-hen for nothing. However, this time around his water loving brother had nearly driven Alan insane. _It was Gordon's way of accepting what had nearly happened, _John reasoned.

Sitting down in the chair that was placed next to Alan's bed, John gently took hold of Alan's left hand. Clasping it protectively between his own hands, the second oldest Tracy closed his eyes as his mind wandered to unpleasant thoughts.

It had only been a week since their lives as they knew it had almost been turned upside down. The Tracy family and International Rescue had almost lost its most important member - Alan Shepard Tracy. Alan wasn't only the baby of the family but the heart of it and its secret organization. Without the fiery and boisterous youngest Tracy, it would surely perish. The single thought of that happening made the John's stomach twist and turn as if he had swallowed a twister. Or eaten Scott's cooking – it had the same result.

The second oldest brother could still remember how useless and terrified he had felt when he had heard his siblings calling out in distress.

*~O~*

"_Virgil to Scott. We have a Thunderbird down! I repeat, we have a Thunderbird down!" Virgil's worried voice echoed across the speakers of Thunderbird 5._

_The next voice John heard was the concerned voice of his only older brother. "What?" Scott's voice rang quickly. "Where are you?"_

"_Near the edge of the pier. It's Alan, Scott. When the explosion hit it caused several standbys to be thrown into the water," Virgil said. "Scott, Gordon dove in the water."_

_A pang of fear quickly settled in the pit of the astronaut as he listened to the horrific situation that was developing on Earth._

"_I'm on my way. Have they resurfaced?" Scott's voice spoke once more._

"_Negative," Virgil replied. "Scott, it's been awhile," he spoke. Fear was evident in his voice no matter how calm he sounded._

"_I'm almost to you. Just keep watch for them to surface," Scott informed._

"_F.A.B.," was the only response Virgil gave._

*~O~*

Tightening his closed eyelids, John fought against the emotions that threatened to bubble to the surface as he brought himself back to those painful moments. He had never felt so afraid - at least not in a long time.

The blonde remembered how his body froze as he realized the words his older and younger brother had spoken. Alan was missing and he was in the water - most likely unconscious. The very combination of those words spelled trouble for International Rescue's youngest operative.

John didn't know how long it had been, but the radio silence from Scott, Virgil, and Gordon nearly lasted a lifetime in his book. He remembered the desperation in not only his voice but their father's voice as they each tried to get an answer on their family's youngest member.

For John, time seemed to freeze as the reality began to take hold. Thousands of miles above Earth, nothing seemed more real than the moment he had found himself in. His own baby brother was slipping away from them. The thought tore at the second eldest Tracy, breaking his heart.

No matter the miles that separated him and Alan, the two blonde Tracys had become incredibly close over the years. John could still remember the day he and Alan had talked for hours about astronomy, not quite a week after the Hood's attack seven years ago.

That day John Tracy had found a new respect for his youngest sibling. Alan was no longer the annoying kid brother that only caused trouble for his family when he returned home from school. Alan was his kid brother who happened to be an amazing and insightful soul. The younger blonde shared so many of the same interests as him and that included outside of the science of astronomy.

The two brothers talked for hours about books, movies, of course the stars, and beyond. John couldn't help but smile as he realized he hadn't even known the kid at all until that day. The image the second eldest Tracy had held of the kid up to that day had been of a younger Alan who had turned into a much more closed off and angry teen.

If there was one thing he could be thankful for out of the Hood's attack it was the awakening it had produced to him and his family. For several years the family had ignored the teen's outbursts as just teenage hormones, but deep down their family and Alan were headed for trouble. The astronaut was happy they had saved themselves from that fate, possibly losing Alan forever.

Yet, that horrible fate had worn a different face as it almost took away Alan in a more tragic form. Unable to hold back the tears further, John looked at his baby brother once more. The sight of the young man reassured the older blonde that Alan was still with them. So quickly Alan could've been taken away from them.

John's thoughts turned toward an even more disturbing thought - one that had been discussed during the creation of International Rescue. At any moment any of them could be taken away from their family. Here today and gone tomorrow was how he believed the horrible saying went. That thought sent a shiver down his spine. He loved each of his brothers and the thought of losing one of them – well he had already crossed that thought. Unfortunately Alan had been an example of how that would feel like. Unbearable wasn't even a good word for it.

As much as he loved his beloved space station, John realized he needed to make some changes. Within a rescue organization, the second oldest Tracy knew there was no way to escape the possibility of any of them losing their lives or being seriously injured. It was a sacrifice they had all agreed to take. However, there was one thing he could do. John wanted – no, he needed – to spend more time with his family. Video talks worked great but it didn't even come close to physical contact and interaction.

Feeling a gentle hand rest on his shoulder, John's tearful face looked up to meet his father's soft gaze. "You okay?"

John smiled as he wiped the tears from his face. "Yeah," he sighed. "It's been a long week."

Jeff smirked but quickly replaced the expression with a grim frown. "Yes it has." Watching, his youngest as he slept the father couldn't resist placing a hand on Alan's forearm.

"He'll be okay, Dad. He's tough," John smiled.

"And stubborn," Jeff sighed.

"He's a Tracy," John replied, his azure eyes sparkling.

Jeff chuckled. "That he is," he smiled. "Sometimes I wonder if that will be his undoing."

John gazed at his brother as he contemplated his father's words. A sudden rumble could be heard from above, interrupting the silence in the room. John winced, as the sound began to awaken his baby brother. "Shh, Allie. It's okay. You're safe," he cooed, as he squeezed Alan's hand gently.

Jeff smiled at his second born. He was thankful for each of his sons and how they each looked out for one another. "Has he woken up at all?"

"Not really. He's been pretty quiet since Virgil left," John informed his father.

"Good. Virgil said that his fall today just jarred him more than anything. He didn't see any signs of another concussion."

"Thankfully," John sighed with relief. "I don't know how we get so lucky at times with this one."

Jeff smirked. "Me either, son. I just have faith that your mother is the one who keeps working overtime on his account."

"Without a doubt, Dad. She is our guardian angel," John smiled.

Jeff smiled as he thought about his late wife. Deep down inside he truly believed their youngest son was still with him due to Lucy's efforts. Placing a gentle hand upon Alan's forehead, Jeff gazed at Alan's features – the features that resembled his beloved wife so much. Each day Alan reminded him of Lucy. Beyond appearance, Alan embodied much of Lucille Tracy's spirit as well.

"Dad," John's quiet voice spoke, bringing Jeff out of his thoughts.

"Hmm?" the father responded.

"I've been thinking," John started, tightening his protective hold on Alan's left hand as another distant rumble could be heard from above. "I want to spend more time down here on Earth."

Jeff studied his second eldest's features. "Does this have to do with Alan's accident?"

"Yes and no," John sighed. "Don't get me wrong, Dad. I love it up there with the stars. You understand how that feeling is. I just…..I feel like I'm spending so much time up there that I'm missing out on so much down here." Meeting his father's gaze John continued. "You know as well as I do how close we've come to losing anyone of us. I just don't want to look back and regret not being there."

Jeff smiled lovingly as he put an arm around John. "I understand and I don't blame you. Each day I feel guilty about how much my dream has cost each of you."

"We all agreed to it, Dad. You shouldn't feel guilty. If given the choice I'd gladly choose International Rescue again. Look at how many lives we've saved over the years," John stated.

"I know, John. I still can't help but think how different each of your lives could've been. How different they could be. You're not the only one whose been thinking. Your brother was nearly taken from us because of my dream-"

"-Dad you aren't thinking about shutting the organization down are you? You know Alan wouldn't want that," John quickly argued.

"You've got that right," a sleepy but quiet voice interjected.

John smiled at his baby brother as he met Alan's cerulean eyes. "Hey kiddo, how are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess," Alan told them as he tried to sit up.

"Easy," Jeff said as he helped position the pillows behind him. "How's the headache?"

"Not as bad as before. It's just a distant throb right now," Alan said.

"That's good to hear," John smiled.

Alan looked up at their father. "You weren't being serious were you, Dad? You're not really gonna shut down the organization because of what happened are you?"

Jeff sighed. "Boys, I'm just not sure that the benefits of the organization outweigh the risks."

"It was just an accident, Dad. It could've easily happened while I was out of a Thunderbird uniform," Alan reasoned.

"I know Alan, but we almost lost you. We did lose you for several minutes," Jeff said as he tried to keep his emotions in check.

A sudden rubble filled the room, but Alan ignored it however. His father's mind frame was more important to him than his own fears at the moment. "Dad, I know what happened affected all of you. Heck, it even scares me to think I was dead for a few minutes but we can't let one freak accident stop us from helping so many others. If we do then everything we've done over the past ten years will be forgotten. Along with it the reason you wanted to create the organization to begin with."

"The Sprout's got a point, Dad," a voice said. Jeff, John, and Alan each turned to see Scott, Virgil, and Gordon entering the room.

Jeff looked at his three children with a questionable look as they entered the room. Had they been standing outside the room the whole time? Gordon however answered that question.

"We heard the storm and came to check on Allie," Gordon said as he winked at his little brother.

Alan just rolled his eyes as his remaining brothers approached the bed. As much as he got annoyed by how protective they were he was thankful.

"Alan's right," Scott said as he looked at Jeff. "What would all our years as International Rescue be about if we chose to stop now?" The first born Tracy had spent many nights over the last week pondering the same thoughts as his father was now. As close as they had come to losing Alan, Scott knew that shutting down the organization wasn't the answer.

"Are you saying that each of you are okay with this? Risking your lives daily for others, even if it means we could lose one of us?" Jeff asked, struggling to get the last bit out. He didn't even want to cross the thought of losing one of his sons again.

"When you approached us with the idea of International Rescue Dad, do you remember what you told us? Why you wanted to do it in the first place?" Virgil asked.

"So that no one would have to experience what we went through when we lost your mother because no one was there to intervene," Jeff stated.

"Exactly. We're supposed to be there when no one else can be," Gordon said with a smile. "How many times did you use my hydrofoil accident as another reason?"

"Dad, I think it's time you face that this isn't just your dream. It's ours as well. We know the risks but we can't let that stop us," John said as he smiled up at their father.

Jeff couldn't help but smile at his five children. _Lucy, you'd be proud of what they've become,_ he thought. He still had one more question for them. "Are you each saying that even if this dream prevents you from living out your own dreams, you're still okay with it?"

Alan smiled. "Dad, aren't you listening. This is our dream. We know what we're sacrificing and we're okay with it. Besides, what's better than saving the world?" he smirked.

Alan's remark caused everyone to chuckle. "The sprout is right again, Dad," Virgil smiled.

"Of course I am, and don't call me sprout," Alan stated.

"Have we convinced you enough yet?" John asked Jeff.

Jeff let out a deep breath as he met each of his son's gazes. "I don't really have a choice do I?" the IR patriarch laughed.

"Nope," Gordon smiled. "That's what you get for having five kids. You're always outnumbered."

"So International Rescue stays in business?" Scott asked.

"Yes, it does." Jeff smiled as he received the same smile from each of his children. If anyone else was in the room they would've labeled it the famous Tracy smile. It was charming and very contagious.

"Hey, Virg?" Alan asked.

Virgil looked at his baby brother. "Yeah, kiddo?"

"When do I get to get out of here?" Alan asked with a smile.

"How about we see how you feel in the morning?" Virgil asked. "I don't want to risk anything."

"Okay," Alan said with defeat but jumped as a loud crack filled the room.

"So much for peace and quiet, huh sprout?" Gordon said as he put a reassuring hand on Alan's shoulder.

"I hate storms," Alan grumbled as he glared toward the window.

"We know, buddy," Scott said with sympathy.

"I got an idea," Gordon said. "If Virg will let Alan escape from here for a few hours we could watch a movie until the storm passes."

Virgil smiled as he met his baby brother's hopeful eyes. "I don't see why not. You just have to promise us that if you start to feel bad you'll let one of us know immediately."

Alan was met with five dangerous stares as his family looked at him. "Deal," he said, knowing each of them would make sure he kept his word.

"Great," Gordon said as he winked at Alan.

After a long trip to the lounge, all six Tracys began to make themselves comfortable. Jeff smiled as he leaned against the doorframe for a few seconds. The former astronaut tried to suppress a chuckle as Virgil and Gordon made sure Alan was as comfortable as possible. However, a quiet laugh did escape his lips as Gordon received a swat as Alan told him to get away.

Ah, yes life was good. No matter how close each of them came to losing one another, Jeff knew that moments like this were the ones they were saving. Each family out in the world had someone that mattered to them and International Rescue helped make sure that each family got to keep those who meant the most to them.

"Wish you were here Luc to see what our boys have become," he whispered to himself, as he looked up toward the heavens. Smelling a distant scent of lilac as it filled the room, Jeff knew that his wife had been watching. "I love you, Luc."

Lucille Tracy smiled as she watched her family._ "I love you too, Rocketman. I'm always keeping watch."_

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed this one. It was a little different that I originally plotted it to be but I think I like it. How about you?**

**I promise I haven't forgotten about my other story. Been dealing with life, so we all know how that goes. Plus among the two jobs I've been working I've settled into a rut of writers block so hopefully this one and a possible Christmas story I wanna write will help me get back.**

**Just hit that little underlined section there and let me know what you think :D**


End file.
